Daichi Ozora
is the human host of Ultraman X and a member of Xio. Despite the Xio's main priority and mission is to destroy monster threats, but Daichi is a gentler character, preferring to co-exist with monsters than to destroy them. Etymology * : Means "great sky" * : Means "earth" or "great ground" By combining these, it means that Daichi's full name represented him as the Planet Earth. History Ultraman X As a child, Daichi's father and mother were lost in a mysterious event connected to the Ultra Flare. His father had ran into a building to find his mother, but the building and everything in it disappeared. Daichi was left with the Gomora Doll his father was studying and had a vision of a battle near the sun, between two spheres. He saw the defeated sphere thrown into the sun and the victorious opened by the solar flare, revealing a giant of light, Fifteen years later, he was recruited into Xio and placed into the lab team, researching in the creation Cyber Kaiju. He contributed his Gomora Spark Doll to the creation of Cyber Gomora but during a test run to materialise it, the process failed after the electro particles used to create it only reached 67%. When Demaaga attacked and Daichi and Asuna had finished evacuated the citizens, Daichi tried to retrieve his fallen Gomora doll, becoming an open target to Demaaga but was saved by Ultraman X, as he combined with Daichi and he became the host of Ultraman X. After defeating Demaaga, Daichi was used Ultraman X in order to fight against more monster and alien threats. Powers and Weapons Devices *X Devizer: A transformation device that allows Daichi to transform into Ultraman X. *Space Communicator: A keepsake from his mother, Daichi used it to hear the voices from the stars. He used it once, hearing the battle between Ultraman X and an unknown enemy fifteen years prior. Daichi holding XDevisor.png|X Devizer Transformation To transform, Daichi firstly places his hand on top of the X Devizer converting it into it's X mode, manifesting Ultraman X's Spark Doll and he scans it after scanning it, an "X" symbol appears. The Devizer then declares that the user(Daichi) is going to unite with Ultraman X. Daichi than raises the item in the air and shouts "X! ". When the transformation into X is complete, the Devizer says "X, Unite!" Daichi_activate_X_Devizer.png Ultraman_X's_rise.gif Spark Dolls *Gomora - Left by his father before the Ultra Flare took his parent's life. Later, contributed its data to the creation of Cyber Gomora. *Demaaga - Acquired after defeating the monster himself, left to Xio's possession. *Birdon - Acquired after defeating the monster himself, left to Xio's possession. *Telesdon - Acquired after defeating the monster himself, left to Xio's possession. *Bemstar - Acquired after defeating the monster himself, left to Xio's possession. *Zetton - Acquired after defeating the monster himself, left to Xio's possession. Cyber Cards used *Cyber Gomora - against Birdon, Black King, Zetton, and Alien Babarue, Alien Zetton, Kemur Man, and Dada *Cyber Eleking - against Telesdon, Black King, Gargorgon, Zetton, and Guar Spectre *Ultimate Zero - to travel to Alien Nackle Bandero's dimension and back to his own; against Black King; used to transport Ultramen Ginga and Victory and Arisa back to their dimension *Cyber Bemstar - against Gargorgon, Demaaga, Gomess, and King Guesra *Cyber Zetton - against Zetton, King Joe, and Demaaga *Ultraman Max - against King Joe Trivia *Daichi is the first protagonist/Ultra Host, known to have a fear of heights. **This is technically a reference to his Ultraman's voice actor, Yuichi Nakamura, whose actually the one that suffered from this phobia. **This is similar to Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron, the Secondary Rider of Kamen Rider Gaim, as his actor, Yutaka Kobayashi, played the role of a Rider who had a banana motif when he hated bananas. *Daichi is the first human responsible for creating and Ultra Specific Item, the Xlugger. Gallery vlcsnap-2015-07-16-00h09m57s869.png|Daichi using his mother's space communicator he's cute enough.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h54m38s248.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h55m10s655.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h56m19s960.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h57m08s136.png|Daichi's flashback Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h57m24s928.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h57m48s884.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-08h58m06s414.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h09m20s285.png look at is human host.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h09m35s703.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h09m42s218.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h09m54s863.png Daichi_with_X_Devizer.png Image xdevisor.jpg|Daichi using the X Devizer Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h10m31s521.png Fully_armed_Daichi_Ozora.png Daichi 001.png DAICHI-SHOU-HIKARU.jpg ASUNA-DAICHI.jpg Daichi & Kaito.jpg 1013d72f02bf925d28b5829c7831e6ef.jpg October 2015 1.jpg October 2015 4.jpg KAITO X DACIH.jpeg Desk dai.png Waking chair.png Sleeping chair.png Roof long shot.png Daichi reaching up.png He looks handsome here.png Untitled20151209135659.png Asuna saves dachi.png Startled daichi.png Xio.png Untitled20151209142309.png Untitled20151209142215.png Untitled20151209142153.png Category:Ultraman X Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Human Hosts Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Xio Members